


Elen Aurë

by ChocoVanLate



Category: Dracula Untold (2014), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Darkness, End of the World, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoVanLate/pseuds/ChocoVanLate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanted to know what gives me strength to survive all of this? Hope. I know that this war will be won by us. You have no right to be here, no right to posses body it's not yours. I may burn cities, I may kill people, I may die! And I will do things I won't be proud of, but you know why? Because I just want to save him. And I will. With fire and blood I will save him!"</p><p>Allegra must face things she never belived. Now she is only hope for victory. Protected from world by her siblings, she must learn how to survive in new reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Looking into past

Allegra was walking inside the garden. It was only six in the morning but she couldn't sleep anyway. Her sister was busy all day so she had a permition to go outside the kingdom. She took a deep breath and look at rising sun. " _It's gonna be beautiful today_."

"My dear sister. Why are you up so early?" Særek came out of nowhere. She turn her head and give him a smile. Nothing's gonna destroy her happy mood today.

"I guess I just couldn't get anymore sleep so I decided to go for a walk. Is it wrong?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Særek only give her a grin and it wasn't good sign. Her brother was plaining something. "And may I ask what are you gonna do today?" And then she already knew what was that about. "Yes I already have plans for today."

Særek blinked suprised. He thought that Navara said that their younger sister has nothing to do today. "And what is it if I may ask?"

Allegra smiled but it was a bit sarcastic smirk. "I'm planing to go to the city."

"You what...?! Navara is never going to agreed to it!" She only smiled and give him a kiss on cheek. "She already did." And with that she disapeard between trees.

Særek walked inside the library. Two maids was cleaning tables, one of the teachers was reading and Queen Navara was sitting in large chair. On her knees was lying a book. She was reading and sometimes writing something at paper. "Navara!" Queen raised her head and make a suprised face seeing her brother so angry. "Særek is something wrong?" She closed book and look at him worriedly. "You let Allegra go to the city? We both know how will it ends."

She look away at window. Silence that was between them make two maids go away and let them stay alone. Teacher walk away in the moment Lord enter to the library. "She can't always live here. We keeping her here almost three tousand years Særek. She doesn't diserve that kind of life. If she find out about the curse then we explain to her everything but if she won't hear anything we won't do anything." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know what I'm doing brother. Belive in me a little."

"You know I belive in you. But I cannot image what I would do if  _he_ finds out about that and what if he will took her. I just can't." He hide his face inside his hands. "If that would happend I would let her go if she would want it." He raise his head and give her a cold look. "Don't look at me like thst. She is our sister but also an adult. She make her own decisions."

Allegra slowly walk on the centre of city looking at everything. She was courius how that people live, what they do and how they making... well everything. When she was looking upon tne sky she feel pain in her chest. She crash into someone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to." The person laught and she find out it man. "Don't worry about it." She lifted her head and look straight at hi . He froze and keep staring at her couple of seconds breathless. "Queen Zarina." He wisperd and kneel in front of her. She glance at him suprised.  _What did he call me Queen Zarina?_ "Please don't kneel. I want you to explain me why you are calling me Queen Zarina?" He quickly stood and stare at her. "It isn't you my lady? The great queen of Greenwood, now Mirkwood?" She blinked and look at him in schok. "No. I'm Allegra sister of Queen Navara and Lord Særek. Why did you call me like that? Do I look alike queen? Have her eyes or hair or chin?"

Men shock his head. "You look  _like_ her. I mean like you could be her döppleganger." He betoken at her. "So... okay listen. I don't know about who you are talking about. Lets make a deal. Tell me about Zarina, Mirkwood and that king... what was his name?" "Thranduil." "Oh. Yes. And I will make sure you will be paid generous. How it sound to you?" She raise her eyebrow and look at men. He was probably thinki how much take for telling her that story. "Okay. I accept your offer but we better go inside. If someone eles reconise you you'll have troubles." She narrowed here eyes. "And why is that?"

He look at her and breath. "There are some people who will be glad to give you to King Thranduil for a prize. Trust me. They would do something like that my lady."

Særek close his eyes and listen to the wind. Allegra was out for two hours only and he was freaking out. It was his little sister, whi didn't know much about world outside gates. He open his eyes to look at his friend Marräk. "Don't you worry Særek. People in city are polite. They won't hurt her." He placed his hand on Lord's shoulder. "It's not what I am worry about." He take a breath and look at Marräk. "We both know how my sister looks. If there is someone who still adores so much Thranduil then he would come here and trust me he would want to took my sister away into the Mirkwood." With that warrior couldn't argue. King was very protective and his wife and son was ony family he has. When his wife past away he turned into heartless monster who didn't care about anyone beside his people and son. If someone would tell him that his wife probaby re-born he would do anything to get her back. "Then we shall check if nothing like thath happend, right?"

Allegra was sitting at very comfortable furniture. It was far too log to be chari and far to short or thin for bed. Opposite her was sitting young man who was named Grevard and his grandmother Elevria. "It's trully amazing. Noone ever look so much alike Queen Zarina. She was trully beautifull creature, wasn't she?" Old woman smiled and took one of Allegra's hands. "So you wanna know Mirkwood history? I shall tell you then...

_On second age young prince, the only son of Oropher watch his parents die from Orks swords. At age of ten he became a King of Greenwood. His name was Thranduil. Years was passing and kingdom was slowly re-borning. War has too a lot of lifes. When King was thousand years old he was present to a young she-elf. Her name was Zarina. She was daughter of Darianou and Evailla. She was very brave warrior and strong woman. They fall in love. Not far later Queen born a son, his name was Legolas. Whole Greenwood, Rivendalle and a lot of other realms was celebrating it. And then the worst happend. Queen didn't survive labor. There wasn't any sign of her heathless. But wt middnight she past away. Quiet and slowly. King found her in the morning. His scream was heard in whole Middle Earth. Day of death after day of born."_

Allegra bliked and breath heavily. She was in schok. She expected everything but not that. Her lips wnet dry and eyes started to begin wet. "Queen Zarina was innocent?" "There wasn't more pure soul in whole Middle Earth. Even Galadriel."

Allegra stood and started to walk in circle. "So people think that they should give me to Thranduil? Why?" Elevria look sadly at her and take a deep breath. "They would may think that if they woukd head you to him his heart would stop being..." "So cold?"

Old woman only smiled sadly. Allegra was having a real hurricane inside her head. Story about Zarina was so... oddly familiar. She don't know from where but she know it. "So that mean that if someone saw me into the city... Would call him?" She asked shakly. "Well... Yes. But I don't think someone saw you. It's good that Grevard was the first person you saw." "Yeah..." She run her hand throug her hair. "I guess I really need to go back into the castle."

When she came back nothing has change. Særek was in training room and Navara was in the throne room. Allegra took a deep breath. "Navara?" Queen raise her head and smiled. "Sister! How was your day in the city?" "Quite okay, could I talk with you?"

Særek walked into the garden where his sisters were sitting. Navara was watching Allegra with stress. And the young Allegra was looking at sky. "Navara? Allegra? You two wish to speak to me. What is going on?" Allegra took a deep breath before she turned to her siblings. "When I was in the city I met someone. Grevard and his grandmother Elevria. I pleas you sister to send them some coins. But it's not what I want to talk about. Elevria told me a story. About Queen Zarina and King Thranduil of Greenwood."

Navara and Særek exchanged a glance. They knew where that talk goes. "Allegra. Before everything let us explain." Navara placed her hand on Allegra cheek. "Yes we knew about Queen and we didn't told you because we wanted to protect you" "From Thranduil?"

"Yes." Særek stand and walk over them. He hasn't got any emotion on his face. "You don't know him. And I know. I fight with him and I saw what he was doing to his enemys. He's cruel, heartless, cold..."

Allegra walked away before he could end. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and she didn't know why this was happening. She stoped and relied on wall. She was breathing heaivly and suddenly she fell on the floor.

_She was walking down the hallway. She was underground._   
_"I was looking for you dear." Low, male voice make her stop. She turn around and froze. He was tall. Very tall. With blond hair, well almost white and light blue eyes... He was looking like one of the heroes of tales and stories of princes and kings who save people, princesses or queens. "My lovely wife why are you so... Suprise to see me?" "Am I?" She asked and smiled. He returned smile and placed his lips on hers..._

She gasped and sit on her bed. Navara jumped up from the chair and run towards her. "Allegra! Thanks to Eru! You are alive." She took her hair out of her face and took her face into her hands. "What has happend?" Allegra asked as she leanded back against the headrest. "You've been found in the hallway. We didn't now what happend at the begining but then... You... You started to sayin something... In elvish." She look at her sister with water eyes. "I... Navara I don't know elvish. I really don't."

Queen look at her with sad smile and pulled the nose. "Navara? There is something more, right?" Allegra look at their brother who was standing in the doorframe. "What is it?!" She screamed. "You were asleep two days." Særek said while he look outside od the window. "Someone saw you in the city. Thranduil wants to know you. He ask you to come and visit him and his son in the Mirkwood."

__________________________________________________°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°_________________________________________

_**Okay. Listen guys I've got very big request for you. I am from Europe and I don't really know language so if someone will maybe help me a little I'll be very grateful.** _

_**So that is the first chapter.** _

_**Bye!** _


	2. 2. Hiding in shadows

Særek was standing in the balcony and watching guards get ready to protect the kingdom. When letter from Mirkwood came, Allegra run away and locked herself in her chamber. Navara was trying to get her out of there but her attempts do nothing. He gasped and rested his hands on railing. He was an excellent strategist but right now he was hopeless. King was a great warrior, even if he usually decline helping other kingdoms. Særek still remember how Dwarfs's King Thror was angry when Thranduil demand return of the Cristial of White Light. Dark times has come and only hope was in their army and him.

"Brother?" Navara came out of shadow and look at the square. "How is Allegra?" He ask but answer didn't make him happy. "She don't want to open the door. And she don't even want to talk with anyone."

Særek look at her and he just saw black circles under her eyes. She hasn't sleep and he didn't either. This case was tiresome. Særek was taking a deep breath when something came into his mind. "Navara?" She look at him and narrow her eyes. "Is there any way that Allegra may slip?" She open her mouth but didn't say anything. Couple of seconds later both of them was knocking into the doors but there wasn't any reply. "Oh no." Navara quickly pick up pice of paper which was lying on bed.

_Særek, Navara... I know you may not understand my decision but I need to know why my past is so close to the Queen Zarina. I'm going to Rivendell. I eed to talk to Lord Elrond, maybe he knows answers for my questions. I also write to the King of Mirkwood to met me there. Please forgive me and remember who I was and that I love both of you. Please don't look for me._

Allegra 

Navara shook her head and place her hand on her mouth. Tears made her wision blury. Særek clenched his fists.  _"Allegra what have you done?"_

Allegra get out of her horse and look around. Rivendale was beautiful as always. She took a deep breath and took off her hood. "Lady Allegra." "Lord Elrond. It's a pleasure as always." She bowed and smiled. "I hope your way was calm and without any unexpected accidents." She nodded and walk along with him into the balcony. "Lady Allegra." She felt her body froze and she slowly turn her head. In the doorframe was standing man from her dreams and visions. Long white hair, icy blue eyes and perfect face. As every elf he was stunning but he was different. Something was different inside of him. She feels it. "I assume I speak with King Thranduil?" "Indeed." He nod and walk down the stairs to stand right in front of her. He kissed her hand and she felt sparks. "A pleasure is all mine."

She only smiled weakly and nod.

"Tell me my dear  _mello_ n why are you here?" She look at sun. Last rays was falling at her face. "I thought you already know it." He nodded and look at her. "You want answers for questions you don't understand  _mellon_." She look at him. His words didn't make it easy to her. "What are you meaning?" "I really didn't want that to happend but I think you should go with Thranduil to Mirkwood. There you'll find everything you need."

She gave him a strange look. Her thoughts was running in her head. "And why is that?" "Only he can answer you the questions you want to ask. Also you need to know more about history of the Queen." He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your paths cross many times. But I guess this one will be the last and forever." With that he walked away.

Allegra sat on the bench and look at horizon. Lord Elrond's words didn't helped her. They make it even worst. She must go to Greenwood with King who thinks she is his death wife. Can it be worst? She gasped and hide her face inti her hands.

Thranduil was walking inside garden. His meeting with Lady Allegra didn't went how it supposed to go. He froze at first and couldn't speak. It was Zarina and not any Allegra. It was his wife. He looked at her. Long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was just perfect. His only Queen.

"King Thranduil?" He truned and look at her. He didn't even notice that she came beside him. "Yes, Lady Allegra?" Icy blue eyes met green and she feel pressure inside her head. Vision started to begin blury and she couldn't breath.

_She open her eyes and saw beautiful ballroom with blue, purple and gold decorations. People was cherred and laughing. She smiled and turn. Her smile grow bigger. "I thought I lost you." He wisper and took her waist. "I never gonna run away from you." "I hope so." He placed his lips at hers and she placed her hands on his neck. "I wish I could stay like this forever." "I can take care of it."_   
_"Wha... Thranduil! Let me down!" She laughed and smiled. He carry her bride style to the chamber. When she slipped out of his arms and look down. He placed finger under her chin and lifted it. "You are so pure. So innocent..." He kissed her and based her on wall. "Mine." "Only yours."_

Særek give Navara hand to help her get into the horse. She didn't want to hear any reasons why they shouldn't go after Allegra. He started to understand younger sister. She wanted answers for questions that they couldn't give her. "Navara maybe it's not a good idea. Allegra knows what she's doing." She glance at him and narrowed her eyes. "I need to know she is alright." "Fine. But if she won't want to go with us we leave her. This is not negotiable."

Allegra wasn't asleep. She was watching. Night childrens, moon, wather, wind... She was feeling weak. After she awakes from her vision she found herself in one of the chambers. It was night. She only remember emotions and touch. Her cheeks started to heat up. Vision was very personal and she didn't want to get between King Thranduil and his wife. But still she feels that there must be a reason why she sees that visions. It was just like Zarina wanted her to see it.

Thranduil was lying on cold sheet. He was shirtless only in his trousers. He couldn't throw away pictures from Lady Allegra's mind. He was only trying to help her calm down. It was wird for him to help someone who weren't his son but he felt he needed to. He run his hands over his face and bite his lip. He growled and stood. Then he heard knock in the door.

Elrond was watching stars upon his head. He was worried about young Allegra and his friend. Thranduil very exprienced death of his wife and Allegra was only reminded him of the pain, love, madness and weakness he felt. He gasped and closed his eyes.  _"Let it end better than last time."_

Allegra was standing impatient. Her all bravery dissapeard in the moment she knocked at his doors. She was turning to go away when suddenly doors open. "Lady Allegra?" She turned and look at him. Her mouth open but nothing came out. She was staring at him frozen. Green eyes met blue and she forget why she wanted to ask.

Thranduil looked at her without any emotion at his face. Inside him he was nearly controling himself. Her peaceful eyes, long eyelashes and full, rose lips and innocent, almost scared look. She bite her lip and look unsure at him.

"I apologise to wake you up... I really didn't want to but... May I ask you something personal, mu Lord?" He nodded and she gasped. She rise her head and look right into his eyes. "Am I so familiar to your wife? Is there any chance she may give me her... memorise?" "I cannot answer you to that question. I do not know answer. Zarina was very... powerfull elf. She was having magic inside her." "So there is a chance she is trying to..." "Make you alike her? Yes." She bite her cheek from inside and turned...

He catch her arm and turned her. She blinked suprisly. His selfcontrol enden in thet moment. Both of them placed their hands to another. Their lips met in half way and there was no turning back. She covered her arms around his neck and they both slipped up inside his room. He based her on door and his hands slipped at her hips. She gasped and leaned her head. His lips found her pulse and he started kissing her neck from ear to neckline. She run her hands into his white hair. He picked her up and she covered her legs around his waist...

____________________________°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°______________________

_**Be trully... Am I very very very bad at writing in English? Please no... :-)** _

_**I hope u like it!** _   
_**D.** _


	3. 3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little our Allegra's POV!

They were riding day and a half already. From Elrond she knew that they are nearby Greenwood. She turn her head and look at Thranduil. They didn't talk a lot. Both of them seems ashamed. She because of her dream and he... She didn't knew it yet but she felt like that was something alike. Or maybe Elrond said something to him? She look straight and notice extensive forest. At right side was Lonely Mountain. "So that is Greenwood. It's different than I thought." She bite her lip and stoped horse. Thranduil look at her and stoped too. "There is something wrong?" She raise her eyebrow. "Mhm... If you didn't notice there is a forest in front of us. And trees and groving too densely." He smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about it. After all we are in MY forest." He rode straight ignoring wird look that she gave him. She gasped and rode along.

He was smiling at himself. That little woman was really alike his wife, even if she didn't notice it yet. He nodded at his guard captain and get off his horse. "May I?" He asked giving her his hand. She gave him a look and slowly get off her horse too. He looked at her before he turned and started to walk inside the forest. She took a breath and bit her lip.

Two days ago

Allegra woke up and sit straight. She felt ashamed, her cheeks burned and sweat was streaming down her back. She run her hand into her hair and hide her face inside her hands. She closed her eyes and felt pressure in her head. Quiet groan came out of her mouth.

Thranduil almost jump out of his bed. He shook his head and gasped. Something was really not right. He looked into the mirror and notice ice cristals at his left cheek. He closed his eyea and took a deep breath. When he open his eyes again he looked normal. He run his hand into his hair and started to think. "Why is she so special? She looks like Zarina but she also has some dark energy inside."

Back to Mirkwood

Allegra's POV

I really don't like it now. How the hell he knows the way? That fuckin' forest is big as a hell! I stopped looking at the king who now was ripping ivy from some stone altar. I raise my eyebrow and crossed my arms looking like he was trying to clean altar. Suddenly he stoped and turned. He was looking straight at me and I didn't know what to do? Did I do something wrong? But I was only standing here..."Lady Allegra I hope you know about one little detail?" "What? What detail?" He smiled pityingly. "After all you look just like my death wife. They would think you're queen."

Oh my... I didn't think about that ealier. I started to freak out. What if they really would want me... Want me to be their queen. Oh my God. No I can't be... Thranduil would never... He loves his wife. "Allegra? Look at me. Please look at me." He took me face into his hands and steered my eyes at his. "You don't have to do anything. Tonight I will orgainse a fest and explain everything."

I looked at him and blinked. "Yea... Yes I would be greatful. But... Wouldn't that be a problem?" I asked and bit my tounge. Why I have to ask so stupid questions?! "No. Of course not. They may not belive at first but later they would. Trust me, please." I looked at him. I saw truth and fear in his eyes. He was worried about his people, he was worried how they would treat me. I was fear about that too. And I dont' have a good feelings about that.

No one's POV

Særek was sitting in throne room next to his sister. Messenger came only fifteen minutes ago and Navara was already preparing for war. News that their sister, Lady Allegra has gone to Mirkwood made her mad. First time in his life, Særek saw her that angry. "Navara you are overreacting. She's there because she wanted to gi there. Thrandui wouldn't do anything without her permission." She glance at him and thighten her lips. "And do you remember that SHE is our sister. Our little sister!" She screamed and captain, riders and warriors stared at them. "If Woodland realm wants war I will give them war. War they'll never forget!" She stormed out of room.

"Særek?" His friend came to him. "She has lost her mind." "No." He shook his head. "She's just worried about Allegra. Me either. I do not belive in Thranduil's help. I know there is something he wants from Allegra." He breathed and gave Marräk sadly look. "And I wish I'll be wrong." "Why?" Heavily quiet fell between them. "Because I have a feeling that he would want her. Keep her." He looked beside his friend and closed his eyes. "I know." Marräk placed his hand on Særek shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Allegra is strong, smart and very brave. She will take care of herself if she must. Do't worry so much." "It's not only that." Særek rose and started walking impatiently. "You are quite young and I guess you don't remeber Queen of Woodland realm, Zarina." He shook his head and Lord started talk. "Thranduil was married once. His wife was Zarina, princess of Vallron. It's old race of Elf's. They are most powerful during the full. Zarina was very beautiful, elegant... She was also one of the most incredible warrior in whole Middle Earth. Allegra... she was born in day Queen find out she is with child. When Zarina die, Allegra started to change. Not with her character but her look. Her hair became black, her eyes became green insted of blue. We didn't knew why it was happening. But three years after that Allegra was adult. She was looking just like Zarina. That's when Gandalf appears. He told us about old spell. Very old spell..." Særek closed his eyes and sighed. "When two souls connect into one even after death they find their way to each other. Zarina cast a spell. She didn't even knew Allegra and I don't think she knew Allegra would became her döppelganger. That's why I don't want to leave Allegra in Woodland so long..." "You think that they may connected again?" Marräk looked at his friend suprised. "No." Særek shook his head. "I'm afraid that Queen Zarina may want to take control of Allegra's body and mind."

Allegra opened her eyes and looked at ceiling. It was different than in her bedchamber or Elrond's guest bedchamber. She slowly sat and looked around. Dark walls, wood furnitures... She opened her eyes widely when she relised where she was. She was in Mirkwood/Greenwood. In King Thranduil's palace. She run her hand into her hair and sighed. Knock in the door make her jump. "Lady Allegra? Are you awake?" "Yes. Please come in." Tall, dark-haired She-elf walked in the room and raised her head to look at Raion. "My Lady." She bowed. "King pleased to make sure you would appear at dinner." "Dinner? What time is it?" Elf smiled. "Full would be in three hours." "Oh... Thank you..?" "My name is Afeeya." She bowed and walked out of the room. Raion took a deep breath and walked out. She must find King Thranduil. Eru... please help me.

Thranduil was patient. He understood that woman has her rituals after wake up. But waiting almost hour was driving him crazy. Her shook his head and sit on his throne. Guards were looking at thier King suprised and suspicioulsy. He never beheved like that. When ten hours ealier he arrived with princess Allegra they notice that he cared for her. Nobody saw so much care in King's eyes when he looked at someone who wasn't his son. Because he never cared so much. "My King." One of the guards bowed. "Lady Allegra ask for permission to speak to you." "Very well. Let her in. All of you go." He nodded and go out. Allegra walked in the throne room and looked around. When she didn't notice anyone beside Thranduil she took her hood of.

King hold his breath. White dress with gold elements and red ornaments laid perfectly on her. Long dark hair was curled and green eyes were shining. She looked marvelous. And he mst admin it, there was wird aura around her. Especially in that dress. He walked down and stoped before her. He raised her head a little and looked straight into his eyes. Cold blue ones met green. "You look stuning Lady Allegra." "Thank you my King." "Adar." Thranduil looked upon her and he noticed that his son was standing there with Tauriel next to him. Both of them had bows in hands. "Ah... Legolas. Please prepare for dinner. Tonight we have important guest. Lady Allegra, sister of Queen Navara." Legolas raised brow and exchanged looks with Tauriel. He slowly nodded and walked out. Allegra looked up at him and gulped, that was what she was afraid of. Thranduil's son.

He looked at her and pulled his brows. She was stressed and she was breathing quickly. "Allegra?" He took her face into his hands. "Please calm down." She looked at him and open her mouth. She tried to say something but her throat was so dry that only wheeze came out. Thranduil placed two fingers at her forehead and whispered something in Elvish. She didn't know what did that mean but her panic started to go away. "Thank you." She said shakly. "What... Why I feel so wird around here? Like I was here, like I..." She stoped and breathed. "Like I belong here."

Thranduil open his mouth and smiled. Allegra returned smile and run her hand through her hair. "I guess I'm gonna prepare for dinner." She bowed her head and walked out. He gasped and closed his eyes. Picture of her was engraved in his mind. Green eyes, dark hair and pale skin. She was different than any woman he ever met. Even Zarina weren't that mysterious. He turned and walked out. When he walked into his room he headed to the bathroom. He took his crown and looked in mirror. Icy blue eyes started to turning navy. Blond, almost white hair were shorter and getting dark at pate. "No. Not again." He whispered and tightened his lips. Eyes started to begin lighter and hair was all white. He breathed a sigh of relief. Knick in the door interrupted his reverie. "Yes?" "Adar? The dinner is already prepared. Would you like me to go for Lady Allegra?" "No. I go by myself. You can go there already." Legolas walked away. Thranduil looked at himself in mirror and shook his head. "Zarina why is it so hard?"

"You must be strong my love. Soon she will understand and your concern will be gone. Trust me my love."

Allegra was walking nervously in her chamber. White dress with silver ornaments was beautiful and she was feeling comfortable in it but she was nervous about meeting with King's son, Legolas. She heard that he is amazing archer and he is very similiar to his father. That made her even more shakily. She gulped as someone knocked in her door. "Yes? Please come in." Thranduil came inside and look at her. But something almost made her scream with suprise. "My Lady? Is something wrong?" "My king... Your eyes. They're black." She said shakily. His eyes grown bigger as he run to the mirror. "My King? What is goin' on?" She asked as he locked himself inside bathroom. "My King!" She knocked in the door.

Light will turn into darkness  
Love will turn into hate  
As angel of darkness will raise

_•°•_

Hi everyone! I'm really honored that 50 persons readed my story. It's really nice.  
I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas (well if it's Christmas in your country) and happy New Year cause I don't think I will write something before 2015.  
Please comment :-)


	4. 4. Long live the Queen

**Holly water can not help you now**

Sky became black, clouds became red and sun disappeared. People was staring at changing weather with fear in their eyes. Women was hiding children, no matter if they weren't theirs. Men was preapring for fight. Elfs of Rivendell were looking at a drying river. "My Lord." Fasir bowed at Elrond. "My Lord. Lord Celeborn is asking for talk. Lady Galadriel also. It is about changes in Middle Earth." "Thank you. You are dismissed." He stormed out of his study and walked inside the room. "Galadriel. Celeborn. How can I help you?"

Galadriel was sitting peaceful. Her face was having signs of tired. "We may be in great danger." Celeborn stood and placed hand on his shoulder. "We are afraid that the curse of Angel of Darkness has took his victim." Elrond looked at Galadriel who looked away. Elrond felt that something wrong has happend. He sat next to Celeborn. "May I know why are you so worried?" "Elrond. Angel choosed one of the Elfs."

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his hands. "Who did he choosed?"

Allegra was circling in the throne room. She was waiting for Prince, after his father disappeard she was looking for him. It was three days already. She stoped and heard someon was comining up the stairs. "Lady Allegra? You asked for my presence." She sighed and turned. "Yes. Yes I did. Come." She notice that he already reconise her. "Please. Come with me. There are some thing both of us must know." She walked out to the library.

She spent whole morning looking for books, pictures or other things were are some informations about spell.

"Your mother cast a spell when she understood that she is dying. The spell came on me. She didn't knew about it. But she knew that it worked." She turned and saw him with one of little pictures. "I may look like her but you and your father must understand that I don't know if I would turned into her. I may but there is a chance that I would just look like her." She sat and open massive, old book. "Here it is. Spell."

Legolas lifted his head and looked at her. "But why are you showing me this?" She breathed and gave him a sad smile. "Your father had something dark in his aura. Something I didn't reconise unitl..." She stoped and took one of the books from other table. "This. This is something that may kill everyone in Middle Earth. Something a lot more dangerous than Morghot." He looked at her with widened eyes. "That's not possible. How?" She gave him sad look and began to read:

"Long before Eru created Valars, from his blood and hate to evil and death, something very powerful was created. Angel of Darkness. He was worlds greatest plague. To stop him, Eru made him prison." She stoped and placed book on table. "His prison was that spell. Until someone cast it he will be prioned. Your mother didn't know about it and she set him free." "And why are you telling me this?" He crossed his arms at his chest and narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid that he found his victim." "What victim? You didn't tell me about any victim!" She sighted. "Angel must possess someone body. His is long death so he must find new one." "And why... No. It can't be." She lowered her head.

Galadriel breathed slowly as she walked inside the garden. "Something troubles you my love." "Dark times has come. I do not know if we will survive it. Angel of Darkness possessed one of the most powerfull Elfs. Our friend." "I know. But darkness can't win!" He too, her hand and shook it. She smiled b looked away. "That's the point my dear. I'm afraid he has too much power."

"Navara! You cannot be serious?!" Særek stormed into the room with Marräk. "Do I?" She turned and faced him. "I need to save our sister and I don't care if you like it or not I'm going!" She walked out and Særej only raise his eyes. "Why she need to be right all the time?!" He screamed and took his sword. "Preapre for war." "Lord Særek! Lord Særek! Lady Galadriel sent a messenger. He is in throne room. Queen is there already." "Thank you Manna." He walked and opened gates of the room. "Særek. Warn people. They need to hide." She was whispering and he almost didn't heard her. "Navara what is wrong?" She lifted her head and he saw tears in her eyes. "Angel of Darkness. His awake. And I think we can't save Allegra anymore. We're too late."

**I don't want your money**  
**I don't want your throne**  
**See I come to burn you**  
**and your kingdom down**

Angel opened his eyes and scanned territory around. He smiled but nothing happy was in this smile. It was sardonic smile. He spread his wings and stood. A cold wind enveloped his face. He closed his eyes and fall. People under him screamed as he set their houses on fire. He heard crying kids, women or men, and that made him pleasure.

Allegra was sitting in window. Moon became almost navy. She knew what that means. She sigh and closed her eyes. Cold wind enveloped her face. When she open her eyes it was raining. She closed window and turned. Breath stuck in her throat. He smiled sweetly and began to move closer. She was moving back.

"Oh dear. Love you're afraid of me?" He asked. His voice was softly, quiet and calm. "No. Of course not." She whispered. "Oh. That's good." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her fear was replaced by unbearable feeling hot. His navy eyes met hers green and she felt weakly.

"My love you're gonna be very powerfull when I'm gonna take Midle Earth." He said before he placed his lips on hers and she not controlling her movements clutched her hands in his hair. "  _No. Stop this! Allegra_   _you're his only way to begin saved!_ " She herd female voice inside her head. "  _Zarina?_ " " _Yes my dear. Please. Save my husband. His and your fate are bonded._ " She heard before she lost controle of her body. Her body hitted the wall and she raised her legs, wrapping them around him. "Since. Now. You. Are. Mine." He said and she nodded bitting her lip. He lifted her bride style and jumped out of the room.

"Allegra! Leave her!" Legolas shoot out of the palace and pointed arrow at Angel. He turned and narrow his eyes, he smiled sarcastic and spread his wings before he fly away with Princess of Darkness. Legolas growled and turned to his guards. "Look for them. You must find them." He walked in direction of the palace. "My Prince? Did Angel took our Queen?" One of the guards looked at him suprised. Legolas slowly nodded and lowered hid bow. "Until my father or...  _mother_ return I will rule Woodland realm. Army has to be ready in three days. We are going at war."

"It has began." Galadriel looked at Saruman, Celeborn, Elrond and Gandalf. "Angel has found Daughter of Darkness." Grey wizard sighed and looked sadly at sky. "We shall help her and her sister. Angel cannot possess another great sould. She is our only hope." 


End file.
